1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of reusable refrigerant packs, and more particularly to a novel refrigerant wrap that may be readily wrapped or folded about a variety of articles having different shapes and sizes.
2 Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to provide refrigerated packs that are initially placed into a freezer so that the refrigerant substance is hardened and frozen followed by placing the pack into an insulated carrier adjacent to products intended to be kept chilled or cooled. In this connection, it is difficult to wrap or place the pack about the entire exterior surface of the product intended to be chilled since most packs cannot be readily folded or deployed about the product. Also, the theory of conventional refrigerant packs involves cooling the interior environment of an insulated bag or container in order to chill the product and therefore folding or wrapping the product does not represent a consideration. In other instances, refrigerant packs have included insulating layers so as to prevent moisture from gathering and to prolong the life of the refrigerant pack. In other instances, the refrigerant pack will not fit into any container whether it is insulated or not and will not conform to any shape of product intended to be chilled. Although the refrigerant may be placed in spaced compartments along the pack, the separating segments between compartments seldom flex or provide a fold line which will permit the pack to be readily wrapped about the special contour of an irregular product.
Additionally, because of the construction involved in the aforementioned concepts, the manufacturing process is expensive, time-consuming and is limited to a few specific situations.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a novel freezable wrap which contains a plurality of pockets filled with refrigerant in such a manner that the pockets may be folded over upon themselves along diagonal, horizontal or vertical fold lines so that the wrap will adapt to any special shape of product intended to be chilled.